


Red Lights Are Fun

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz and Draco get stuck in traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lights Are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or HP. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabbles challenge number 064: Rush Hour.

Oz put his van in park and glanced over at Draco, blonde hair mussed, eyes darkened and staring out at the sea of traffic in front of him. His lips were pursed into a hybrid of a sneer and a frown.

“You smell tense,” Oz stated.

Draco’s stormy eyes swung over to meet his, “We should’ve taken my broom.”

Oz quirked his eyebrow and glanced back at the boxes full of books they were transporting for Giles.

“There are spells,” Draco stated at his obvious question.

“For Giles’ priceless books?”

Draco glanced back, then out at the surrounding cars, “Being cursed or sitting through this? I’ll take the curse.”

Finally the traffic moved forward a few feet, Oz moved them with it. They hadn’t even moved the full length of the van forward. Draco glared, as if that alone would have the traffic moving. When nothing happened Draco reached for his wand. Oz’s hand closed around Draco’s wrist as the other gently pulled the magical item from him.

“No spells,” Oz told him in a soothing voice.

“Are you even looking out the window?”

“Think of it as an extended red light.”

Draco smirked into the kiss Oz gave him.


End file.
